In the End
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: She fell. My beautiful alien fell into the waves. My friends are under the earth. And it's her fault. All her fault. Rated T for slight language.


**Hey everyone! I know I know. I should be updating Sleepover Confessions or Best Enemies forever. But I was wathing Aftershock today and I thought that Robin should have shown more emotion. I mean, what if he thought that the Titans were dead? How would he react? Yes I kind of used a song line in here, guess what line and what song, and you get a free cookie. Hope you guys like it!**

**THOUGHTS ARE BOLDED!  
**

**

* * *

**

As he landed the final kick to Cinderblock he turned to Starfire. Glad to see her unharmed. As he kept fighting, he realized more and more that when Starfire got hurt, a part of him did too. The soft, sentimental part. Every time she got hurt, he wanted to run to her and hug her in his arms making sure she was alright. But he couldn't. That was just the way things were. Starfire slowly flew down towards him. " Victory at last." she said, lacking her usual enthusiasm.

He slammed his fist into his open palm. " Now we can concentrate on saving Terra-" he suddenly felt Starfire's warm hands grab him fiercely by the shoulders.

She pushed him roughly to the ground and as he fell he was mentally screaming "What's going on?" when he heard Starfire's scream.

That scream pierced him to his very core. His very being. Where his heart pounded and this intense pain found it's way into his system. He turned around just in time to see Starfire's eyes close, a scream dying on her lips as she fell to the open seas below.

He ran to the edge frantically trying to catch her, " Starfire!" a scream tore at his throat as he watched his best friend fall off the side of a cliff, crashing into raging waters. As he clung to the edge, knuckles whitening under his gloves, he was about to dive in and save her. Save her. That's what he _**had**_ to do. That was when he heard it.

The most evil, horrifying sound he have ever heard. Terra's laughter rang out in the darkness as she flew with Cinderblock's body. That bitch! She laughed at Starfire plunging to her death. She laughed at her pain. At his pain. She caused this. She threw that goddamn rock...and it was all his fault.

That rock was supposed to hit him. Him! Starfire pushed him out of the way. She took the pain for him. She took the fall for him. She might have freaking died for him. For him.

He growled in frustration. Damn Terra! Damn him! Damn Starfire. Why did she do it? What had he ever done to deserve such kindness? He had slammed doors in her face. Yelled at her. Ordered her around. He had isolated himself from her. He had hurt her. He had seen the tears on her face yet he didn't do anything to stop it. He didn't deserve to be saved.

As he stared pitifully into the water. He felt a few tears leak out of his mask. Dripping onto his cheeks and falling on the rock. Starfire...

Lost in thought he almost didn't notice the beeping of his communicator. He sat still not daring or wanting to answer. He slammed his fist on the ground and growled. Dammit! He grabbed his communicator out of his belt and eyes widening. The tears came down harder.

His team-mates...Raven drowning in mud. Cyborg falling into the black. Beastboy, as the ground closed above him. He knew what would come next. His precious Tamaranian. No.

He wouldn't let them get away with this. He would stop them. No matter what it took. They can't hurt him and his friends, especially Starfire and expect him to give in. No! He was going to fight and he was going to win. **For Starfire.**

As he stood up. **For Raven.**

Running to his motorcycle. **For Cyborg.**

Finding Terra. For **Beastboy.**

Finishing her off. **For him.**

She tried to kill his friends one by one. She was the apprentice of his most hated enemy. She was going down. Down to the earth she claimed to control. He'd show her.

He revved the R-cycle and drove into the night. He grit his teeth as he spotted her. Traitor. He heard her gasp of surprise and smirked. There's more coming Terra. There's more coming.

He launched himself from his bike on her. He yelled as he slammed Terra's body to the ground. Him on top he sneered. " Do not move." in a voice so menacing he was almost surprised.

He felt her struggle as he tightened his grip on her small form. " What's the matter Robin?Feeling lonely since I exterminated all your friends?" she dared to say.

How dare she! How dare she even mention them? He leaned into her, " They were your friends too."

" I don't need any friends." she growled back.

**Poor poor girl**. But his pity won't help her now. " What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" curiosity getting the better of him.

_**Who cares? Just smash her and get on with it**! _A voice deep inside me egged me on.

**No. Later.**

He felt her stiffen with hesitation from underneath him. He could feel his question poking and prodding her before he noticed her eyes glow her trademark yellow. " You were born." an explosion of rock bit off his retort as he yelled smashing into the cold rock.

He back flipped and went down to a crouching position. He decided to honor my promise to Beastboy. No matter how much it disgusted he. " I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance," as he got up he told her, " And this is it." he finished darkly.

With a battle cry he charged himself at her willing himself to beat her within an inch of her life. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to. But still he wished it. He wished it with pain in his slowly breaking heart. He noticed his body becoming number and number while the grief of his friend's fate, of his one love's fate began to take his toll on him. He couldn't think anymore. He didn't know anything anymore. Everything was automatic. Kick. Punch. Block. Block. Punch. He hated her. The hatred filled him up and dissolved the numbness for a while. He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her watching her land gracefully to the ground. She used a rock to launch herself and kicked him straight in the stomach. He clutched it in pain. He hates her.

Punch. Kick. Block. As he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the fence so she stared at the broken mirror. He was angry. Beyond angry, and he **had** to show her. " Look at yourself Terra! Is this really what you want to be?" He asked violently.

**A selfish bitch who betrayed and attacked all of her friends, one by one**. She pushed herself andhe felt the cold steel biting into his cheek. He heard her cold remark, " I'm just never going to be good enough for you am I?" no your not.

Not ever. I could feel an attack coming on so he ran up the fence and flipped over her. For the first time since Starfire fell. He felt something other then grief or hatred. He felt fear. Real cold fear as Terra brought herself up on a pillar of rock and glared at him with all the hatred in the world. He turned and ran, desperate to evade her torturing gaze...The gaze that killed his friends. He gritted his teeth and threw two explosive disks at her and watched her fall...ironic isn't it?

She stopped the falling rocks with her goddamn powers and stood up rubbing her arm. "You don't belong with Slade." He tried one last time, for Beastboy.

Yelling she tossed them at me as he whipped out his bo-staff and smashed and jumped on the oncoming rocks. " You don't know anything about me."

I wish I never met you. I ran at her and striked her side with my bo. With it pressed against her neck I said, " It doesn't have to be this way. I was Slade's aprrentice once. I got out, so can you." it pained me to say it, but I had to try.

" I don't need you to save me" she retorted bitterly.

" You can only save yourself." He must have said the wrong thing since the next thing he knew Terra yelled that she didn't need saving and he felt his Bo-staff break under his hands as Terra kicked him harshly in the abdomen.

The earth trembled with each step she took as she spoke, " I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued." the earth opened and shoo, steam pouring out of giant cracks.

" I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade." He groaned as he tried to hold his ground, the steam pushing him back.

" I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!" a rock pounded me as he fell to the ground.

**Starfire is not pathetic.**

Another rock hit him, causing him to fall on his back.

**Cyborg is not pathetic.**

A third rock flew at him, seemingly out of nowhere.

**Raven is not pathetic.**

He groaned as Terra raised two glowing hands. As she summoned the rock and threw it on him, he could still her say, " And now, I never want to see your face again."

**Beastboy is not pathetic.**

Robin POV

As the ground swallowed me. I knew I would see them-**Her**-again. I smiled as I fell because I knew,unconsciously,Terra must have brought us together. I wasn't sure if I was dying. But I didn't care much. I was going to see Starfire again. I was going to talk to my friends. See them in front of me. All my fighting would have paid off. I was fighting for them. With every punch I took, I thought of them. With every rock that hit me, I thought of them. I'd see them again.

And in the end I won.


End file.
